


Went Night Creeps On....

by Silenaislife



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Making This Up As I Go, Meh, go superhero's!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenaislife/pseuds/Silenaislife
Summary: The sun sits on the edge of Dusk. She looks over her shoulder as the beginning of her nightmare starts, and carries on.





	Went Night Creeps On....

**Author's Note:**

> written as I listen to Carry on my Wayward son.

Silena looked over her shoulder again.  _Stupid, quit being obvious._ She looked forward again, walking leisurely down the street as the night crept closer.

_Carry on, be everyone, but no one._ Silena walked calmly into her safe-house, stopping by the mirror in the small bathroom. Pushing the hood back cause the scarf to drop, reveal her pale complexion and blue eye contacts. She removed the contacts and washed her face of her makeup, revealing her the scars. One reached into her hairline to be unseen continuing down to end on at the bottom of her chin, the other across her nose and over her upper lip. Her white eyes looked back at her. She stuck her tongue out at at the reflection. Checking the single window and double checking the door, she stood next to the bed (the only piece of furniture in the room) and began unloading her weapons. Two pistols, bracers that carried two Kuni throwing knives on each, the long and worn Kevlar coat, and small rifle off from behind her where it's holster hid it under the coat. Stretching out, she laid down on the other side of the bed. 

**Bullets and magic rained from seemingly everywhere as dashed from cover to cover. A heavy voice laughed from the darkness _"There will be peace when you are done"_   A hand pushed her down, saving her from the fireball that flew past.  _"But your not done yet"_** **the figure spoke, but she couldn't hear them over the war around them. A kiss to her forehead, and they were gone.**

Silena woke with a start, still quite, panting as the sweat dripped from her forehead, she sighed. "One of these days, I may remember what you said, old friend."

**Author's Note:**

> so..... here's a first..... Feel free to roast me as i crawl back into my shell after my first attempt at making her a world and first attempt show casing her.... and just a bunch of other things that im first at........ *hiding in my shell with chocolate as i wait for the comments to come in. 
> 
> Also..... any good? interested? Something I should run with? any thoughts you wanna share?


End file.
